Patthana-Ver.2-Chapter15
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Patthana Dhamma By Htoo Naing ---- = Chapter 15 - Paccchājāta Paccayo = Or Postnascence Condition Pacchājāta paccayoti_ pacchājātā citta cetasikā dhamā purejātassa imassa kāyassa pacchājāta paccayena paccayo. Paccha means following later backward. Pacchima means west back. Jāti means arising. Pacchājāta means born later or later arising. Pacchājāta citta cetasikā dhammā means the dhamma of cittas and cetasikas that arise later. Purejātassa means to pre born dhamma or to prenascent dhamma or to pre arising dhamma. Imassa means to this. Imassa kāyassa means to this body to this combination to this rūpa. In this condition of pacchājāta paccaya or post nascent condition the conditioning dhamma are all nāma dhamma. They are cittas and cetasikas. The conditioned dhamma are all rūpa. When in pancavokāra bhūmi or when in realms where there are all 5 khandhas there are nāma dhamma that can condition rūpa dhamma with post nascent condition. Among these nāma dhamma 4 arūpa vipaka cittas are not included. Because there are no rūpa at all in arūpa realms. So there is no post nascent condition in arūpa brahma bhūmi to give examples. In this condition of post nascent condition or pacchājāta paccaya the conditioning dhamma are # 85 cittas of 89 total cittas ( 4 arūpa vipaka cittas are excluded) # 52 cetasikas. And the conditioned dhamma are rūpa that arise at the same time of arising of patisandhi citta and other cittas and when these rūpa are in their thiti kāla or in their strong period. These rūpa include # ekaja kāya rūpa # dvija kāya rūpa # tija kāya rūpa # catuja kāya rūpa Ekaja means rūpa generated by a single cause, dvija means rūpa generated by two causes, tija means by three causes and catuja means by four causes. 4 causes of arising of rūpa are # kamma # citta # utu # āhāra There are 11 ekaja rūpa. They all arise because of kamma only (for 9 rūpas) or because of citta only (for 2 rūpas). That is no other cause can help arising of these 9 rūpa dhamma or 2 rūpa dhammas. The 9 ekaja kāya rūpa are all kammaja kāya rūpa. They are # cakkhuppasada or eye sensitivity # sotappasada or ear sensitivity # ghanappasada or nose sensitivity # jivhappasada or tongue sensitivity # kāyappasada or body sensitivity # purisatta bhāva rūpa or male faculty # itthatta bhāva rūpa or female faculty # hadaya rūpa or heart base # jivita rūpa or life faculty Another ekaja rūpa is cittaja rūpa. They are caused by citta only. They are kāya vinatti rūpa and vaci vinatti rūpa. Kāya vinatti rūpa is gesture and vaci vinatti rūpa is verbal gesture or speech or voice of beings. There is only one dvija rūpa and it is sound. Sound can arise because of citta ( like voice) or because of utu (like natural sound arising because of changes in temperature). Tija rūpa are 3 lahutādi rūpa and they are caused by āhāra or citta or utu. They are not caused by kamma. These 3 rūpas are rūpa lahuta or lightness of rūpa, rūpa mudutā or mouldability of rūpa and rūpa kammannatā or workability of rūpa. There are 9 catuja rūpa and they are 8 avinibbhoga rūpa or 8 inseparable rūpa and 1 pariccheda rūpa or akāsa rūpa. 8 inseparable rupa are # pathavi # tejo # vayo # apo # vanna # gandha # rasa # āhāra rūpa or oja Rupa arise earlier and later arising nāma dhamma condition the already arisen rūpa dhamma with post nascent condition or pacchājāta paccayo.